


starry night | markhyuck

by softyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Short One Shot, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyong/pseuds/softyong
Summary: “did i ever tell you that you remind me of the stars?in where lee donghyuck texts mark lee on 3AM to stargaze.





	starry night | markhyuck

‘mark!! i’m at the park, can you come over?’

 

mark stared at his phone, as a slight blush was appearing on his cheeks. he texted a quick reply and grabbed his jacket, quickly rushing out the door. mark and donghyuck had been dating for about 4 weeks now, nothing too serious, but still at the flustered, nervous stage. in terms of skinship, all they do is hold hands, hug, cuddle, and a kiss on the cheek if one’s feeling confident. mark was pondering what donghyuck thought was so important to show the latter on 3AM, but before he could come to a conclusion, the park appears within his vision.

 

the park wasn’t the most fancy, or elegant place to hang out in. it was quite rustic, and simple yet the couple still enjoyed hanging out in it. mark could spot a brown-haired boy, slightly swaying on the swing, distracted by his phone.

 

“hey,” mark muttered, smiling to the younger, “what was so important for you to drag me here on 3AM?”

 

“can’t i miss my cute boyfriend?” donghyuck said, as mark’s face turns red. “let’s sit on the bench.”

 

“anyway, i texted you because i came to a conclusion” donghyuck says, as he sits next to mark.

 

“and what is that conclusion, lee donghyuck?” mark mimics, smiling at the latter.

 

“look at the sky! the stars look really pretty” donghyuck ignores the older as he looks at the sky in awe. donghyuck had always been a fan of space, and astrology.

 

“they do!!” mark giggles at how adorable the latter looks.

 

“did i ever tell you that you remind me of the stars?” donghyuck blurts out, making mark stutter and become the most panicked gay you’d ever meet.

 

“wh-what?” mark stutters, face turning pink.

 

“is the one and only mark lee blushing over a minimal statement? cute.”

 

“shut up”

 

“you’re my star” donghyuck says, making the other’s face turn an even brighter shade of pink.

 

“i said shut up!” mark states, making donghyuck finally shut up, pouting.

 

“stop pouting!” mark says, making donghyuck pout harder. mark lets out a smile chuckle, holding the latter’s hand. they sit around for a while, until donghyuck leans onto mark’s shoulder.

 

“did you know that pluto has a heart? on it’s side?” hyuck blurts out, taking mark by surprise. “it’s called tombaugh regio!”

 

“that’s so adorable!! didn’t you tell me about a star that has spiral arms around it?”

 

“oh yeah! the one i told you about is called sao 206462” donghyuck says getting up quickly, making mark get up as well.

 

“look at the moon behind you!!” it’s a full moon today” mark looks behind him, as donghyuck back-hugs him, resting himself on mark’s shoulder, looking at mark for his reaction.

 

“it’s so pretty!!” mark says, looking back to hyuck, realizing there’s only a few centimeters between their lips. donghyuck obviously could tell mark’s staring at his lips, leaning in closer. donghyuck closed his eyes, and so did mark. they could feel each other breaths on their lips, until they could feel their lips pressing against each other, as donghyuck leaves a small peck on marks lips.

 

mark practically felt like he was going to explode, and donghyuck tried to act calm.

 

“couldn't help it,” donghyuck said “hey you should go back home now, you must feel quite lethargic.”

 

mark leans in and gives donghyuck a small peck, giggling.

  
“you’re so cute, let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! please give feedback in the comments as it's what motivates me to write more (and lowkey makes me cry from happiness JHDGHJ but u never heard it from me), give kudos? again, thank you!! 
> 
> -angel ♡


End file.
